pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kirara Adashino Live ~Like Yumekawa-senpai~
Información general * Idol: Kirara Adashino. * Canción: Tick • Tock • Magical Idol Time! * Coord: Magical ☆ Ribbon Purple Coord. * Cyalume: Fantasy Time Yellow Cyalume Coord. * Extras: Idol Aura. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ Antes del Live ~ �� Kirara: *En una esquinita viendo un Live de Yui* Waa...es tan linda *o*... Koharu: Hey, Kirara. Kirara: *Aun embobada* *---* Seiya: Adashino-san~. Kirara: ~*w*~ Koharu: ¡KIRARA ADASHINO! >:V. Kirara: ¡¡KYA~!! D": ¡NO ME PEGUES! Koharu: ¡Te pego si no me prestas atención! >:v. Kirara: Ya~ TwT. Seiya: *Rie* ¿Otra vez te perdiste en las nubes viendo Idols? n.n. Kirara: C-Creo que si, jeje n.n". Koharu: Ay, dios contigo (-.\) Kirara: Perdon, es que...¡Amo Tick • Tock • Magical Idol Time! >w< Koharu: Si te gusta tanto, ¿Por que no haces un Live con esa canción? Seiya: Seria tierno de ver. Kirara: ¿E-Eh? No creo...dudo poder ser como Yumekawa-senpai en esa canción... Koharu: ¿Y por que tendrias que ser como Yui-san en un Live con esa canción? Kirara: Pues...porque es de Yumekawa-senpai, ¿No? Koharu: ¡Aaah! Dios santo *Facepalm* vamos. *La toma de la mano* Kirara: ¿E-Eh? ¿Donde vamos? Koharu: ¡A PriPara, por supuesto! Seiya: ...Espera un poco, Aizawa-san. Koharu: ¿Se le ofrece algo, senpai? Seiya: ¿No cree usted que no corresponde que Adashino-san haga un Live en contra de su voluntad? Me parece una acción bastante irrespetuosa por parte suya. Koharu: Estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de que no debo forzarla a ello, sin embargo como no esta actuando frente a sus deseos, me veo obligada a darle un empujon, además de demostrarle el error que esta cometiendo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, agradeceria que vieras el Live, si tanto aprecias a Kirara. *C va* Kirara: T///w///T Seiya: ... Ya en PriPara. Koharu: Entonces...¿Que conjunto usaras? Kirara: Pues, yo pensaba en el Magical ☆ Star Pink Coord... Koharu: ¡No, no! ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Kirara: ¿Que cosa? Koharu: Este es tu escenario, tu Live. Desde el momento en que subas, la canción te pertenecera a ti. No hagas un Live como lo haria Yui Yumekawa...hazlo como lo haria Kirara Adashino. Kirara: ¿...Como lo haria Kirara Adashino...? Koharu: Exacto. Entonces...¿Te gusta este? El Magical ☆ Ribbon Purple Coord. Kirara: Eh, si...me gustaba más ese pero elegi el anterior. Koharu: Entonces este usaras *Le da el PriTicket* ire a el público, Dalulu me esta esperando. Kirara: O-Ok... *Se da media vuelta para ir al Live* Koharu: ...Hey. Kirara: ¿? Koharu: Suerte. *C va* Kirara: ... *Sonrie* ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Kirara: ¡Idol Time! ¡Count down! Meganee: Kirara-san viste un muy tierno color similar al de Yui-san, solo que morado. ¡Es completamente su estilo! Kirara: ¡Magical ☆ Ribbon Purple Coord! ¡START! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Kirara: Eh...h-hola a todos denuevo... Seiya: *Entre el público* Adashino-san... Kirara: Hoy queria cantar la canción que canta Y-Yumekawa-senpai...pero... Koharu: *Atenta* Dalulu: •w• Kirara: ...Hoy...esta canción...¡M-Me pertenece! Público: ¿Eh? Kirara: Si, eso...bueno, no literalmente n.n" solo que, hoy queria cantar esta canción a mi estilo, ¡Así que, acompañenme a este Tick • Tock • Magical Idol Time -Kiraran Version-! :3 Público: WUUUU *0* Chikutaku magikarunrun aidorutaimusutāto! Magikaru aidorusharuu~īgō Onnanoko ga akogare dekita mahō o Fushigi wa jōshiki chō i sekai tonaetara shōtaimu Henshin shitara junbi batchirida yo Marude kibun wa Shinderera Kossorina shōtaimu Aparece su aura. Sore ja isogou min'na matteru kitto anrimiteddo Sā miraieigō toki o kizamu yo! Chikutakumajikaru Go! Chotto jasutoāmōmento tomaranai yo maiku katate ni Tanshin to danshingu kokoro shingingu Tokimeki Shingyurariti Katachi no nai mono koso itsu datte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puritikyūti Dokidoki machikirenainara Chikutaku magikarunru aidoru taimu ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Kirara: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Yumekautsutsuka uso ka hontōka ja yume mo wakaranai Watashi dake jikan fūryū kūkan Kowai raito gate naku matte (chikutakusūpāaidorutaimusutāto! ) A Happy Day at the Amusement Park Chī kū tā kū Jasutoāmōmento zuttozutto himitsu o mune ni Saikō no kōde wanburesute Mezame no dorīmu enajī ¡¡Cyalume Time~!! Katachi no nai mono koso itsu datte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puritikyūti Dokidoki machikirenainara ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Chikutaku ima toraete Chansu wa isshun dake yo Chikutakuma magikaruru Aidorutaimuda kāpo ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Público: ¡Kyaaa~! ¡Kawaii, Kirara-chan! ¡TE LOVEO~♡! Kirara: ¡G-Gracias! :"D Seiya: ...Adashino-san... Koharu: Lo hizo bien. Aunque aun le falta. Dalulu: ¡Kirara-chan~! *w* Seiya: *Sonrie ante el comentario de Koharu* Sin embargo, veo que algo dentro de ella se le rompio el candado. Koharu: ¿Y a ti? Seiya: ¿Eh? Koharu: ¿Algo rompio el candado dentro de ti? Seiya: Perdona, no se a que te refieres n.n" Koharu: *Suspira* ...Aun siendo mi senpai, se supone que tu debes aconsejarme a mi. Seiya: ...¿Lo siento?... Koharu: En algún momento comprenderas que te estoy diciendo, pero bueno. Dalulu: *Comprendio los comentarios de Koharu, por lo que simplemente le sonrie a Seiya* Seiya: ... *Vuelve a ver el escenario para ver a Kirara* Kirara: *Saludandolos a todos muy feliz* :3 Seiya: ....... Categoría:Live Categoría:Kirara Live Categoría:Kirara Adashino Categoría:TICK2